In Marea-Citizens' Left
958,000|ideology = Ecologism, Feminism, Republicanism, Social Democracy, Democratic Socialism|political_position = Left-wing|colour = Green Blue|seats_in_ekklesía = |row11 = }}In Marea (officially In Marea/Civis Sinistram) is a leftist party created in 4098 in the Regnum de Selucia by Ethan Megalos and Athena Scudo, in order to change the conservative politics that the Factio Conservativa had been applying in the Nation since it won the national elections, and to show the disaproval the society had against them. Its motto is "Changing so that nothing remains the same". It was the oldest active political party in Selucia until 4216, when a religious party founded in 3800 became active again. In Marea supports the separation of State and religion, human rights, LGBT rights, environmentalism, social equality and social welfare. It stablished the actual Selucian motto: Ave, Selucia! Quia nos fuimus, nos sumus, et quod nos sumus, erimus! (Because we were, we are, and because we are, we shall be!) From 4100-4200, they held the Government of Selucia during 66 years in different periods (9 years Kyrian A. Flavius, 6 years Percy Lacoonte, 8 years Athena Scudo, 27 years Aelius Celer, 12 years Icarion Dadhelus and 4 years Artemisia Ventor). They also held the Head of State of Selucia for 41 years (23 years Ethan Megalos, 4 years Tera Pisthis and 14 years Hypatia Scafidi). In 4223 it changed its name from In Marea Possumus Facere to In Marea/Civis Sinistram. Political ideology It defends the separation of State and Religion, being openly atheists. They positioned themselves in favor of LGBT rights, igualitarism, feminism and abortion, as well as new forms of energy (reneweable energy) to ask for a better world. They are republicans. At the moment, most of its voters come from the judicial, education and healthcare systems, as well as young people. History In Marea Possumus Facere was founded in 4098 by university students along with some teachers in order to ask for major changes in the nation's politics, after the Factio Conservativas turned the nation into one of the most religious and right-winged one. Under the motto "Novus saeculi, Novas ideas" (New century, new ideas), they joined in what was known as "The Left Council" in May 4098 and decided to concur to the 4100 elections under one party, which was finally called "In Marea Possumus Facere" (In Tide we can do it), in reference to the fishermonger origins of the nation and also to a mass of people moving forward to get the same. As it first surged as a protest movement, Factio Conservativas threatened to ban it, but pressure from different parts of the society calling for democracy kept them off doing it. Athena Scudo, Ethan Megalos and Kyrian Aetius Flavius were some of the most well-known members of this protests. the first two were university students at the time of the first protests, and Aetius Flavius was one of the university teachers that encouraged the students to take part in politics if they wanted to change things in Selucia. In Marea has been in the Government by absolute majority since their first appearance in the elections, in the 4100 national elections, until the 4115 elections, and came back to power in the 4119 elections. In the 4127 elections, they lost both the Head of State and the Government for the first time since its foundation, repeated in the 4131 elections. After the 4135 elections, Tera Pisthis was named Consul de Popularis with the support of Simul Prorsum, and after a caretaker moment (4135-4136), Partis Laboris and Factio Conservativa were disolved, leading the remaining parties to form a government coalition and naming Aelius Celer as Caesar de Senatum, being the Caesar the Senatum with the fewest deputies in Selucian history (135 out of 750 possible seats). Candidates *In bold means the candidates were in the Government. ** After caretaker period and the dissolution of Partis Laboris and Factio Conservativa. Party organization The party has one leader, elected by the General Assembly, and one Secretary, elected by the militants. The main legislative organ is the General Assembly, composed by 11 members, 2 from the militants of each province plus one chosen by the Secretary. They advise the Secretary and decide whatever happens internally in the party, whilst the Secretary has to make the decisions regarding the outside of the party. The composition of the General Assembly: Members of the General Assembly have to promise independent thinking. Regional Leaders West Shadar Kal Serathi East Shadar Korgana Uleroth Electoral results Presidential elections Notable members * Ethan Megalos: Medical surgeon. Consul de Popularis (4100-4115, 4123-4127), he is one of the most well-known members of In Marea. With an approval rate of 63%, he is considered one of the best Consul de Popularis of Selucia. He is one of the founders of the party. * Xenia Harculae: Minister of Foreign Affairs (4100-4115) and member of the General Assembly. Her direct speech and capacity of negotiation make her one of the most heard names to become the first woman named Caesar de Senatum, but this did not happen. She was the responsible of the renewal of the Treaty between Selucia and Istalia and the ratification of the treaties of 'Education for all', 'Alliance of Terran Republics', 'International Labour Agreement' and 'International Rejection of Slavery'. She has been considered as one of the leftist members of the party. * Percy Lacoonte: Caesar de Senatum (4109-4115) and member of the General Assembly. The youngest Secretary of the party, during his governments the party started to turn to the right, losing seats election after election. When he realized it, it was too late, and the party lost its first elections since its foundation, winning only 103 out of 750 seats in the 4115 election. Truly affected, he announced the same night after the election results came out that he, and his entire government candidates were resigning (including Xenia Harculae). * Athena Scudo: Soldier and doctor. Minister of Defence (4106-4115), Caesar de Senatum (4119-4127) and Secretary of In Marea (4115-4135). The other 'Girl Power' of the party, along with Xenia Harculae, was the founder of the party and one of the leftist members. She did a complete change in the Defence politics, turning the nation into a neutral one. During her governments, the party started to win seats again, passing from the 103 that Lacoonte left to the 750 seats in the 4123 elections, but in her last three elections the party lost most of its seats, forcing her to blame herself and resign. * Ajax Apostolos: Ambassador of Selucia in the World Congress (4123-) * Aelius Celer: Secretary of In Marea (4135-). Since his election, the party slowly recovered seats. Gallery Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Selucia Category:Selucia Category:Politics of Selucia Category:Government of selucia